Forgiveness
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Edit: The THIRD, not final, story to my "Dare Ya" series of lemons. Ibuki and Alex have kissed and made up... sexually... after all the drama they went through. Reader discretion is advised. Pure lemony goodness awaits you. LOL Please read and review.


Forgiveness

By: CrystalTigeress990

Rated M for adult language and sexual content

(Slight change: This is NOT the final story in my Dare Ya series. By popular demand, I've decided to make _one more _story… and it's not "Project Hook-Up". Enjoy!)

On most situations, a comeback really does make a huge difference in what the victim of the comeback becomes, right? Well, this comeback really did make a difference… in a very loving, but bizarre twist. Ibuki was really embarrassed when she found out the day after her, Yun, and Dee Jay's little threesome that Yun had a girlfriend. She didn't feel bad, though, because she still had some fun while it lasted. Things were back to normal for Ibuki, now that she accepted Alex's apology for what he did to her that caused the threesome in the first place. Her ninja training and schoolwork were perfectly balanced again and she has never felt any better. Her adorable smile was on her face every day and even Master Enjo is riveted by that cheerful smile every time he sees her.

As for Alex, back in New York, his life was back to normal now. He received Ibuki's forgiving e-mail response two days ago and he also had his handsome smile on his face from that moment on. Deep down, however, he really felt like an idiot for completely taking back _everything_ he said to her about him being in love. Every night since the e-mail, he would just lie down in his bed, drink a couple sips of Corona, slap himself, and go straight to sleep. His cheeks are still numb from those nightly slaps.

Now, a week later, both Ibuki and Alex wake up in a peaceful manner. In Japan, Ibuki heads for the waterfall near the back edge of the Glade's lake for a refreshing shower… with Don close behind, of course. On her way to the waterfall with her towel, washcloth, and spare clean clothes and undergarments in hand, she was having numerous deep thoughts about how peacefully Alex took the forgiveness. Back and forth, her mind was saying that maybe he accepted, but doesn't want anything to do with her ever again. On the other hand, maybe he didn't accept it, but he still wants to give her another chance. Either way, this left her with a tingling sensation between her legs as she headed for the lake. Deep down, she had the strangest feeling that Alex would accept her apology… through rough, hot sex. For now, she held in her anxiety as she undressed and headed for the waterfall with her usual gentle smile as a disguise. Don sensed her anxiety, but decided to stay out of the situation and guard the lake to keep male intruders from entering the lake's limits.

Meanwhile, in New York City…

Alex just opened his eyes as the sun's rays flashed through his window. He smiled with relief as he slowly sat up and headed for the kitchen to make his breakfast. As he was looking for the perfect skillet to cook his eggs, he sighed with deep thought. Just accepting Ibuki's apology wasn't enough. He did actually have fun with her a few weeks back and he never got it out of his mind as he started up the pan for his breakfast. On his way to the refrigerator to get his eggs, his pet day gecko, Lyko, greeted him from the freezer door. Alex smiled as he allowed the two year old male day gecko to leap onto his left shoulder as he reached for the eggs. Pretty soon, he started a conversation with the lizard.

"Mornin', Lyko." Alex greeted. "It's a beautiful morning, huh? It's one of those days that make ya feel good about fuckin' a kunoichi named Ibuki. I know I don't mean to take back everything I said from day one, but in order to keep the public eye from gettin' the wrong idea, I had to. I know Ibuki must've really felt miserable when I confessed that to her, but all that's gonna change. As soon as this breakfast wraps up and I get cleaned up, I'm gonna head out to Japan and really give her an apology she'll never forget. I'll make it peaceful… because I… I really do love her. She's smart, cute, strong, and she can really kick some ass as well as she can get some. Heh, heh." Lyko squealed in protest and Alex completely understood him as if he was speaking plain English. Alex scoffed with confidence. "I'm not over exaggerating! It's the truth! Ibuki's a ninja… a pretty, cute, and sexy ninja. Damn! Just thinking about her makes my erection go nuts! I need to get her laid one… more… time. This time, this is for a good cause… and there will be no limits to what she can do to me. She can do whatever she wants and I'll accept it." Lyko squealed again. This time, with confusion. Alex chuckled. "Don't worry, Ly-Ly. I'll be gentle with her, but if she wants it rough, then sure. I'll make it as rough as I can. YES! This is gonna be fun!"

Ten hours later, back in Japan…

Ibuki was still in the waterfall shower. She had been done washing her entire body and her long brown hair hours ago. Now, she was just letting all negative thoughts wash away along with the dirt and grime she already washed away. As she stood in the waterfall, looking at her feet, that tingling sensation between her legs ignited again like a wildfire, just begging her to massage that for a while for relief. Her brain was controlling her hands, but she resisted when one of her hands got too close to her hairless crotch. Her frustrated moaning said it all as she fought against her horny mind. Several seconds later, she continued to resist… this time, when her middle finger was about to slip into her wet pussy. She moaned even louder, trying to resist her need to pleasure herself until Alex got out of her mind.

"Alex…" Ibuki moaned with passion as she closed her eyes and, finally listening to her horny brain, slid her first two fingers on her right hand into her pussy and groaned with lust as she imagined that was Alex's hand doing the work instead of her. As she continued this, she slowly leaned back against a rocky wall and sat down in the water with her legs wide open. After five minutes, she picked up the speed and moaned even louder as she was getting close to an orgasm. She leaned her head back in ecstasy as she alternatively screamed Alex's name and groaned between the quick thrusts as tears formed in the corners of her eyes with desperation. "Ahhh… yes… Alex, I… AAAAAHHHHH!" After that last scream, Ibuki quickly pulled out of herself as her body was just going crazy. She screamed at the very top of her lungs with extreme lust as she continued to rub herself to make it last longer, even though she was squirting like a water gun.

Near the edge of the lake…

Don heard her desperate cries of extreme passion, but he translated them as screams of extreme pain. He panicked and was about to run into the waterfall, but a familiar hand stopped him by his tail before he could even move. This puzzled the tanuki as he turned around and saw Alex, which shocked him.

"Hey, Donny." Alex greeted. "No need to panic, lil' buddy. Ibuki's not in any pain. She's fuckin' with herself over there. I know she wants me so bad. That's why she's doin' it." Don didn't buy it and growled at him in defense, knowing what he already did to Ibuki. Alex got the hint quickly as he kneeled down towards the angry tanuki and gave him a reassuring pat on the head between the ears. "Ya still mad at me, huh? Well, once I go in there and soothe that cutie, everything will be fine. I promise ya. I come in peace this time." Don still didn't buy it as he was about to give him a good bite, but before he could even get ready to bite…

"!"

Don turned towards the waterfall with shock. Alex just chuckled with a smile as he looked in the same direction before he stood up, got undressed, and walked into the lake with confidence towards Ibuki. Don continued to watch the naked Alex head towards the waterfall with the pasted on traumatized face, completely forgetting about the bite that could've been.

Seconds later, in the waterfall…

Ibuki was leaned up against the same rocky wall in a relaxed position as she was panting heavily with exhaustion from working her pussy too hard. Her right hand remained over her wet pussy for partial relief before she finally gained enough strength to at least sit up. As she did, she paused as she saw a tall, muscular, male silhouette on the waterfall. Happy thoughts rolled through her mind as she knew who it was. Before she could contemplate a good guess, Alex appeared in the waterfall with a smile no woman wouldn't resist. Ibuki celebrated like a little kid on the inside, but remained calm and relaxed on the outside. Her smile was just as mesmerizing as she looked up at Alex for the first time since their game of Truth or Dare. Alex chuckled, which startled the young kunoichi for a moment, before he spoke.

"Hey, cutie." He greeted sweetly. "How are ya doin', huh?"

"…Alex." Ibuki whispered with happy tears as she remained where she was. Alex's smile increased in size before he slowly kneeled down before her and immediately planted a passionate kiss on Ibuki's juicy lips, stroking her soft face on the way. Ibuki didn't resist as she gave into the kiss in return, sucking on his tongue with lust as well. Alex returned that favor and the two of them were in this position for the next seven minutes before they slowly broke the kiss, having Alex's left hand move down to Ibuki's ass, gently giving it a good squeeze, which made her moan slightly before she continued. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

"Heh, heh… what does it look like?" Alex asked with a little humor as he continued to give Ibuki's ass a good massage as she was sitting in his lap now. "I wanna make sure you really knew that I accepted your forgiveness. I know you've been a little worried about it."

"I… have been worried… but why? Why did you come back to me?"

"Ain't it obvious? I love you, Ibuki… for real."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. Personally, I kept slapping myself in the face every night because I realized how stupid I was for taking back everything I said to you after our little game. My face is still sore from them."

"You don't have to make it so difficult for yourself. I was pretty pissed about it, but I got over that quickly."

"By doin' what? Fuckin' with Dee Jay and Yun?"

"NO! That was for revenge. My coping came from daily training… and… uh… masturbating."

"Whoa! Is… that what you just did?"

"Yeah. Did you hear me scream your name?"

"Yeah. That was hot."

"Hee, hee… well… I had it coming. I couldn't help it. Every time I think about you, my pussy goes crazy."

"That same thing happens to me with my dick when I think about you!"

"Isn't that funny?"

"Yep. So, you really do forgive me for everything?"

"Every last thing, yes. Oooooh!" Ibuki jumped as she felt Alex's huge dick slide into her wet love tunnel. "I… aaaaahhhhh… guessing you're… ohhhh, yeahhh… giving me… aaahh… another chance."

"Yeah, but this time, anything goes. You can do whatever you want."

"Yeeeeeheeeeeesss!"

Done with talking, Alex continued to pump inside of Ibuki with every piece of strength he had. During the session, Ibuki frantically pulled his head in for another delicious kiss in response, automatically bucking her hips in reflexive response simultaneously. Alex groaned with surprise within the kiss as he felt the kunoichi's tongue make its way down his throat, tasting his tongue with a monstrous appetite. He gave into the kiss quickly before he began to quicken the pace with his pumping session. This scene continued for the next fifteen minutes before the two of them were about to cum any second. Ibuki felt this as she abruptly stopped the kiss and leaned her head back with ecstasy feeling her pussy walls vigorously clench at Alex's dick. Alex groaned with effort as he tried to hold in his orgasmic bomb.

"SHIT!" Alex nearly screamed. "And I thought your fingers did all the work! Mmm!"

"Hell, no!" Ibuki seductively protested as she looked deep into his brown eyes as she increased her bucking speed, making her ass shake along the way. This made Alex grab onto it with greed as he was nearing his orgasm. Ibuki's hips couldn't stop until after about five minutes before…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They both screamed in orgasmic bliss as they made one final strong thrust, having Alex shoot his seed into her. He felt her responsive load shoot on his dick as he pulled out of her as she continued to squirt and scream. Alex chuckled as he slowly leaned towards her dripping pussy and licked it like candy. Ibuki felt his tongue on her clit and she held his head closer to her in desperate response, wanting more.

"OH, FUCK!" She screamed as she looked down at Alex. She saw his whole open mouth covering her pussy with extreme passion. "YES! Yes, you like that clit, don't you? AAAAHHHHHH!" The scene continued on for quite a while and Alex's thoughts agreed to this moment of triumph.

_Goddamn! _His voice said in his head. _Ibuki really was expecting this outta me! And really judgin' by the way she's been fuckin' me since we started, she must really love me in return. Her pussy does taste some kinda good though. Shit. _

_Good Lord! _Ibuki's voice said in her head as she continued to get her licks from Alex, still pushing his face deeper and deeper at every reflexive response. _It's already been a few minutes and it's getting hot in here. Alex really did want me that bad. Ooooh! Damn, if this keeps up, I might end up marrying him. He is pretty cute. _

"AH, SHIT, ALEX!" She screamed verbally as her entire body was shaking vigorously, like a leaf in the eye of a hurricane, as she was riding through another orgasm. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, baby." Alex replied as he slowly held the shaking Ibuki in his strong arms before he stood up, stepping into the huge waterfall. "Let's get a little wetter, huh?"

"Ooooooohh, yes. I wouldn't mind that at all, baby." As soon as she settled down, Alex placed her down on her feet gently before she quickly dropped to her knees in front of him and started sucking his dick like a baby bottle, tasting every last inch of it. "Mmmmmm!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Alex sighed with passion as he felt this. He looked down at her and saw her cute face as she looked up at him while engulfing his dick. He was even more mesmerized by how adorable she looked with her long brown hair free from her signature ponytail. His smile explained his internal comments. Ibuki heard his comments and got herself into a position where she could still suck him and look up at him at the same time. Alex's smile grew and so did his incoming orgasm. "Awwwww, fuck, Ibuki. Shhhhhiiit! Mmmm, yeah. So cute!"

"You like that, huh?" Ibuki asked in a seductive, but playful manner of her adorable voice. "Mmmmmm! Tastes good, baby. Mmmmmhmmm!"

This scene continued on for the next eight minutes before Alex's load finally exploded inside Ibuki's throat and she tasted and swallowed every ounce of it before she just decided to give the tip some good after-licks for a short while, still making sure Alex could see her cute face.

"Ahhhhh, damn. You… you're a natural."

"What can I say?" Ibuki asked as she finished her desperate licks and slowly stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've learned from experience."

"And where did you get that experience from, if I may?"

"You, of course."

"Figures."

"Now, ready for round 2?"

"Hell, yeah."

"And since you say anything goes, I know what I've always wanted to do… and we're gonna do it right."

"Let's do it, then."

After that was said, Ibuki whispered the directions in Alex's ear. He nodded in response before he sat down on the wet rocky floor with his legs wide open. Ibuki snarled with lust in her head as she saw his dick at its full erection before she stepped one foot over him with her back side facing him. Alex tried hard to maintain his drool as Ibuki slowly laid down on her stomach on top of his, having her ass and her pussy right before his eyes, making his excessive drool escape from his mouth, but keeping his hands to himself until the right moment. Before he could make a comment, he slowly leaned his head back with ecstasy as he felt Ibuki's magnificent mouth and tongue around his dick again, seeing it come in and out of her mouth as smoothly as it does with her pussy.

Alex quickly got the hint as to what Ibuki's newest technique was and he licked his lips hungrily before he gently pried open her lower lips and slid his professional tongue into her pussy, sending her moaning while she still suckled on his dick.

Outside the waterfall…

Don was still staring at the waterfall with the same traumatized look before Yuta and Sarai arrived from behind him. They were puzzled by Don's expression before Yuta kneeled down towards the tanuki and tapped him on his shoulder, scaring him before he turned around to see Sarai and Yuta. He sighed with relief before the young ninja spoke.

"Relax, Don. It's me and Sarai." Yuta reassured. Don was immediately calm. "Where's Ibuki? We've been looking for her for a while now. Didn't she stop here for a shower?" Don nodded in response. "Then, where is she?" Don squealed several times, trying to tell the two where Ibuki is. Sarai didn't get a single word of that, but Yuta did and he gasped with shock. "WHAT?"

"What? Where's Ibuki?" Sarai asked with worry. Yuta stood up and looked at Ibuki's best friend with shock before he said:

"Ibuki and Alex are at it again."

"…oh, no. Not again. Hopefully, he'll stay true to his words this time."

"I hope so, too." Don squealed once more and Yuta translated. "Thanks, Don. You just stand guard, okay? I won't tell anybody."

"What about me?"

"You, too. If the other Street Fighters were to hear about this, they would really be riveted."

"Gotcha!" After that, Sarai ran off for home. Yuta sighed as he watched Sarai run off before he turned towards the waterfall.

"That is a thick waterfall, if I can't see them in there." He said in realization. "Are you sure that's what they're doing in there, Don?" The tanuki nodded. "Hmm. Then, I guess Alex does come in peace after all. We'll see what happens later. For now, I'll keep quiet and you stand guard." Don nodded again in response before Yuta left back to the Glade. When he was gone, Don sighed with a squeal before he laid down like a dog with his tail pointing at the lake in a droopy position before he actually fell asleep. He kept his ears wide open, though.

Back in the waterfall…

Ibuki and Alex were still in that brand new position Ibuki was just oh-so-curious about. Alex was still giving the young kunoichi's pussy a good licking while she kept her magnificent mouth going on his dick simultaneously, sending them both moaning with passion. After about three minutes, Ibuki really got into her session with the American's solider as she closed her eyes and took her sweet, slow, and steady time with the suckling, making Alex groan even louder. As for Alex, he kept his normal pace with his tongue licking her clit and into her pussy lips, playing with her in between moments, which made her moan with lust in return. At this point, Ibuki started feeling a little stupid.

_Holy freakin' God! _Ibuki's voice exclaimed in her head as she continued to slow suckling. _Why didn't I think of this position before? This is actually enjoyable and it just couldn't get any hotter in this cool waterfall of love. It is taking us a little longer than I thought to reach an orgasm, but whatever. I'm still enjoying Alex's delicious dick, damn it! _

_Wow. _Alex said in his head as he engulfed Ibuki's entire pussy into his mouth, making her moan even louder while she still kept her mouth around his dick. _This position is actually hot. Why didn't she come up with this sooner? Our orgasms are nowhere near peeking, but I don't give a fuck about it! This is one sexy way to taste this cutie's Japanese cherry. Shit! _

"Aaaaahhh!" Ibuki finally screamed after she released his dick from her mouth, leaning her head back with ecstasy. "Yeah, Alex! That feels so fucking good!"

"I know it does, baby." Alex agreed before he continued to taste her candy. Ibuki's orgasm was finally getting near after nearly a half an hour in this position. She couldn't suck his dick anymore as she desperately reached for her clit near Alex's mouth and massaged it as quickly as she could, trying to get her orgasm to last for a while as soon as she gets it. Alex felt her two fingers of desperation as he focused his tongue on teasing her between her pussy lips. This lasted for the next ten minutes before she began to scream at the top of her lungs as she rode through another orgasm at last since this position started. Alex immediately stopped his licking as the kunoichi's body was just shaking like a leaf while her hips automatically jerked her ass in the air every now and then as she squirted her juices right in his face.

Alex chuckled with satisfaction before he opened his mouth and allowed the juices to shoot into it, getting practically every last pint of it! Ibuki continued to scream his name as she rode through her longest lasting orgasm she's had since they started. As she was enjoying it, deep thoughts flowed through her mind about her true feelings towards Alex. She's kept a secret about him for a while… since the first Street Fighter III tournament… as a matter of fact. She's held in her crush on him since then and it was about time she revealed this fact to him as soon as she can.

After a good fifteen minutes, Ibuki finally calmed down, gained enough strength to turn herself around so that her adorable brown eyes were looking at him, and just plopped her body back on top of him tiredly while she was panting heavily. Alex was breathing hard as well as he gently stroked her soft face with a handsome smile.

"Ibuki… girl…" Alex tried to speak. Ibuki smiled in her cutest as she spoke.

"Yes?" She replied playfully as she gently stroked his chest.

"…You… you… are one… fuckin'… bitch."

"T-thank you. I'll say the same thing about you. Our little game… phew… did more than just give us pleasure."

"Ya got that right, cutie. So, uh… is there a round 3 or are we gonna leave it like this?"

"Yeah. There is a round 3. I'm not done with you yet and the same goes with my pussy. It still wants more."

"Same for me and my dick. Ya… got anymore suggestions?"

"…Yeah, but this involves taking turns. You're going first because you didn't cum when I did just a few seconds ago. I kinda like tasting your cream."

"Well, go for it, then."

"Okay. First, we gotta get out of this waterfall. Follow me." As Ibuki said this, she stood up and walked out of the waterfall and into the cave. When she approached a boulder big enough to sit on, she sat down and waited for Alex, who smiled with appreciation before he stood up and followed her. When he approached her, she slowly slid down towards the dry rocky floor and leaned back against the same boulder, waiting for Alex. He looked confused for a moment, but then, he came up with the idea and chuckled with greed before he carefully stepped over the kunoichi, but before he could sit down, he realized that his huge cock was right above Ibuki's face! She giggled to signify that he was in the right position for this next trial before she gently grabbed his dick, massaged it for about a minute, took it into her mouth, and just sat there with her eyes closed, savoring the taste she loved so much.

Alex remained frozen at where he stood for a short time, trying to get the hint as to what the next plan was. After about two minutes, realization kicked his ass again as he finally got the idea and slowly eased himself deeper in Ibuki's throat, immediately imagining that it was her lower pussy lips instead as he continued to slide in and out of the young kunoichi's mouth.

During this session, Alex's eyes fluttered with ecstasy. He has never felt this good before and he wasn't gonna stop for a long time. Same went for Ibuki. As she just sat there, engulfing his huge dick at a slow pace, she never thought she could follow her horny mind this much. Her secret crush on Alex was really starting to show at this point and even though he was getting all the torture, he soon realized her crush was revealed and he was shocked on the inside while he continued to smother his dick into Ibuki's throat.

Twelve minutes later, Alex started to groan as he was nearing his orgasm. Ibuki felt this deep within her throat as she slightly adjusted herself under him by sliding herself back a little, raising her head up so that Alex could make a straight path in and out of her mouth instead as he quicken his speed. Ibuki moaned with appreciation as she held on to the boulder for support, still keeping perfectly still while savoring his tasty dick. After about ten minutes, Alex's orgasm got to him with a vengeance as he screamed at the very top of his lungs with extreme lust. Ibuki moaned seductively as she felt his load shoot into her throat and she grabbed it to keep him from falling out of her so quickly. After a good minute, Alex finally calmed down and slowly pulled out of the young kunoichi's mouth, letting her lick the tip slightly as she slowly allowed his cream to ooze out of her mouth with greed before she spoke.

"Mmmmmm." Ibuki started. "Tasty."

"…goddamn…" Alex said tiredly as he leaned back against the boulder next to Ibuki, who got on his lap with him between her smooth legs, gently stroking his hard abs and chest. "…that… that was really… some good… fuckin'… shit…"

"Glad you enjoyed it. How did it feel?"

"It felt good, cutie. It actually felt more like your pussy. I couldn't really tell the difference… except your tongue was teasing me along the way."

"That's because I have secretly loved you since the first Street Fighter 3 tournament. I was a little too young to admit it, but now that I'm in college, I can do this without any limits."

"You've… had a crush on me for that long, huh?"

"Yeah. It's no wonder you were so shocked when I told you that I am twenty years old."

"Heh, heh… yeah. But, now, it's your turn. I'm guessing you do the same position as I did over top of you, right?"

"You got it, but it'll be easy for you. You could just stay right here where you're sitting while I just climb up here…" Ibuki paused as she slowly crawled up the boulder over Alex until her dripping wet pussy was right over his face! He smiled before he closed his eyes and started to lick between the moist lips while she gently stroked her clit to add to the simulation. She instantly started to cry and moan at the same time, both in the act of pure sexual satisfaction. Alex chuckled within the licking process, loving the sound of Ibuki's sexual cries of pure ecstasy. It was really music to his ears.

Meanwhile, back outside the waterfall…

Don just woke up at the sound of hearing footsteps from behind. He turned around fast and saw Ryu, Juri, and Yang before him.

"At ease, Don." Ryu said calmly as he kneeled down towards the tanuki. "Didn't mean to wake you." Don squealed with forgiveness. "Where's Alex? He said he was going to meet us at the park later to feed the birds." Don squealed in different tones as a response to the question. Yang humphed with a smooth attitude.

"Figured that's what he could be doing." He agreed. "Ibuki seems to be missing as well, so that makes sense."

"Nice." Juri commented. "I didn't think that schoolgirl ninja had it in her."

"Neither did I, Juri." Ryu agreed. "Are they still at it in there?" Don nodded in response. "Wow. I hope you don't mind, but there is a reason why Yang is with us in Yun's behalf."

"Yes." Yang agreed. "On behalf of Yun, he just wanted to apologize to Alex for the video Ibuki was forced to send to him. Hopefully, that won't leave a sour taste in his mouth." Don shook his head in agreement, making Yun's brother smile. "Good. Juri, why did you come with us?"

"Heh, heh, heh… isn't it obvious?" Juri asked in return. "I wanna see that horny bitch in action. It might be almost over, but I don't care. I wanna at least see what she thought of. Forgiveness can come in so many forms that anyone could possibly imagine. I'll make it so it'll seem like I'm not there. I promise."

"You better."

Back in the cave behind the waterfall…

Ibuki stopped rubbing herself as she was just holding herself up on the boulder while her hips moved in sync with Alex's horny tongue as she was alternatively moaning and gasping between movements. Alex kept his tongue going at a quick speed, making Ibuki's hips buck even faster that even she couldn't have thought of. Her desperate cries got louder and louder as she was slowly nearing her orgasm. Alex saw that she was losing her footing while she was slightly shaking, trying to maintain her orgasm to make the anticipation last longer. He reacted quickly by grabbing her ass to keep her from falling, giving it a few good squeezes along the way. This made Ibuki moan and cry even louder as her speed increased even more.

Just a few feet to their left, Juri stood against the wall with her arms crossed in a relaxed manner, keeping her smile and her comments to herself until the scene before her was over.

Back at the scene, Ibuki was now completely sitting on Alex's face, grinding on his busy mouth as she was getting so close to her final orgasm. Alex kept his tongue at the moderate speed while he still kept his hands on the young kunoichi's ass. After about twenty minutes, Ibuki's pussy couldn't take it anymore as she cried out in sexual despair and her final orgasm came with an even stronger vengeance, just like Alex with his. Juri kept her chuckling to herself as she saw that Ibuki's body was just going crazy with her pussy juices spraying in Alex's face! He managed to keep his firm grip of the shaking kunoichi's ass to keep her from falling during her orgasmic roller coaster. This scene lasted for a good six minutes before she finally calmed down and, with heavy breaths, eased down towards Alex's lap before she slowly laid her head on his chest, still slightly shaking from her orgasm.

"Nice." Was all Alex could say after all that. Ibuki chuckled tiredly as she closed her eyes while having her entire palm of her left hand cover up her wet pussy for relief. Alex smiled with appreciation before he gently gave the young kunoichi a sweet kiss on her forehead for comfort. This made her smile with the same appreciation and love, making her move her hand from her pussy to his chest. He loved the feeling of her pussy juices being smeared onto him and his passionate lip lock on Ibuki's mouth was enough to admit this. This kiss lasted for a good five minutes before they slowly broke it and Ibuki made a side-glance towards Juri, who was shocked by that motion.

"Hey, Juri." Ibuki greeted tiredly and sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

"Juri?" Alex just noticed her as well. "What _are _you doin' here? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see Ibuki's ass jiggling when she was nearing that last orgasm." Juri replied smoothly. "I do have to admit, that was steaming hot sex right there. I kinda missed out on the cause of this event. What happened?"

"Ibuki and I played a lil' game of Truth or Dare a few weeks back and it got a little sexy. After our pretty good moment, I actually confessed to her that I really didn't love her… just to keep the public from coming at me with these accusations of me raping her, which didn't really happen, by the way." Ibuki was shocked to hear this from Alex's mouth as she looked up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes.

"You said that just to keep me safe?" Ibuki asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want you to be called a victim and I didn't wanna be pronounced as a rapist. So, I had to do what I had to do. Sorry, if it pissed you off."

"It did piss me off, but… I didn't know _that _was the reason. Wow."

"Yeah, but now that the public is gonna see that I really do love you, it'll all be forgotten. I love you, Ibuki."

"Awww, Alex. I love you, too." After that, the two gave each other the biggest hug ever. Juri was even touched by it before Don came in with caution just seconds later. His wet fur explained how much effort he put into swimming over there, but he didn't care. Ibuki smiled after the hug and saw Don approach her with a worried look on his face. "Hey, Don. Did you guard the lake?" Don nodded. "Good. Sarai didn't come by, did she?" Again, Don nodded. "Shit! Well, she'll know I'm in good hands now."

"So, is it over?" Juri asked in wonder. Alex and Ibuki nodded simultaneously.

"Yeah, thank God!" Alex replied as he gently pushed Ibuki off of him before she went to her clean ninja gi pile and went into a private part of the cave to slip into it while Alex went over to his pile of clothes that Don happened to bring with him on his way in and started getting dressed himself. "Juri, you came at a bad time. We did a lot more nasty, sexy shit than what you just saw. Ibuki's ideas just came outta the blue, but they were just fantastic."

"DAMN!" Juri muttered loudly. "If only I could've been here sooner…"

"It's alright. It's actually a better way to go. Our love is official. Ibuki and I are a couple now."

"Well, it's a lot better than her and Yun, that's for sure. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"See?"

"But, still… Ibuki could've just gotten in my face and told me that she was pissed about the lie. I guess she wanted to have more fun on the side."

"No!" Ibuki protested as she just walked out from behind the rock, fully dressed in her famous ninja gi. "It was Yun's idea!"

"And you didn't reject it?"

"He convinced me!"

"Figures… but I still love ya, either way."

"Thanks, baby." Ibuki approached him and gave him one more passionate kiss on the mouth before she slipped on her half mask and dashed out the waterfall right when Don jumped onto her back. Alex and Juri watched after her with smiles, having Alex leak happy tears from his eyes before he whispered:

"No, Ibuki… thank _you_."

The End.

(Awwww. Sweet, sweet ending. I literally worked it out this time, I think. I promised it to be more romantic, gentle, and sexy than ever and I know I kept that promise. Now, to my fans, expect the very last story in the Dare Ya series, titled "Love That Lasts", to be even more romantic and hotter than this. Until then, peace and love, ya'll.)


End file.
